Nothing is pure
by impulsivememories
Summary: Young Blaine has never had much of an imagination, always going with the practical approach that his parents have molded him into. However, his thoughts might just change when he meets a strange young boy one summer.


**TITLE**: Nothing is pure [chp. 1/?]  
><strong>AUTHOR: <strong>impulsivememories  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>RAITING: <strong>PG (could be PG-13)  
><strong>CHAPTER WORD COUNT<strong>: 2,944 words  
><strong>SUMMARY<strong>: Young Blaine has never had much of an imagination, always going with the practical approach that his parents have molded him into. However, his thoughts might just change when he meets a strange young boy one summer. A boy with such a musical voice, but a demented personality.  
><strong>INSPIRATION<strong>: Just a lot of mer-klaine stories going around

**Author's notes**: Oh my gosh, I haven't updated in such a long time. I know I said that my next story would be pure fluff but I've had this story sitting in my American Literature notebook for months and I haven't had time to type it up until now. This year has been rather busy (some reasons being much more personal than others), and I just haven't had the time, or the motivation, to write anything until now. It's winter break for me, so I will try and type up all the stories brewing in my mind. Also, next week is my birthday! Huzzah. So yeah. I'll try and be more active in my story writing. I have a lot of ideas that need to be written.

I don't know if this is going to have multiple chapters or just keep it as a one shot. It all depends on if my readers want me to continue it. If I do, it will probably just be a mini story, like "The Stars Don't Even Matter".

Also, I might be moving to scarvesandcoffee. I haven't decided yet, but if I do, then I will be editing my mistakes in "There Was a Whisper". I will still be updating here, so you find me there, and keep up with me here. Whichever suits your fancy. But yeah, I'll have to think about it.

Please review. I love reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>Eight year old Blaine never had much of an imagination. Whenever he would start to show a peak of interest in the art of creativity, his parents would pound it out of him, telling him that he should read factual books, and get the nonsense out of his head. His parents always believed that their only son should be practical if he wants to have a good future. So, they molded him at a young age, so that later in his life, he won't get ideas in his head. They said it was for the best, always telling him the same thing. Blaine will marry a beautiful girl, have a few children, take over his father's business, and continue the cycle with his own children. It was all boring in his young mind, but he listened anyway. He let his parents mold his future, since he had no set plan of his own. What eight year old does?<p>

So, when his parents decided to go out to the family owned lake house that summer, Blaine only brought his parent's factual and informative books, staying inside most of the time. His parents were rather proud, and thought it a good idea to leave him at the place alone one night, knowing he would never leave or burn down the house. Their son was practical, just as they wished. So, they bid him a goodnight as the left, and the boy was alone. They had no idea what will happen that night that will change Blaine's outlook on life for probably the rest of his life

* * *

><p>It was around nine at night when the voice came. Blaine was sound asleep, his breathing soft and gentle, only the dreams of the future making their presence. His parents wouldn't be back for another four hours, so he was completely alone. The voice was soft at first, yet as time went on, it became louder by just a notch until it was pounding inside Blaine's head, and the small eight year old woke up abruptly. The voice became soft when Blaine awoke, which the young boy thought was a little odd. He was practical, and odd happenings didn't fit into the picture. Somehow the voice called to him, as if some invisible force was pulling him towards the source, as cheesy as that sounds. It wasn't a voice that was talking, but rather one that was singing. A soft melody drifting through the air that was rather...enchanting. As if Blaine was in some kind of trance.<p>

So, without giving it much though, the young boy got up and made his way out of the house, without bothering to put on his shoes. Blaine made his way down to the dock the moon's reflection casting a dim light. He made his way down to the very edge, and peered out into the cast lake. It was quiet, except for the neighbor's pontoon rocking back and forth near the dock. The singing had stopped, but Blaine was still entranced. He was lucky to have enough control to not actually jump in where he could most certainly drown given his current state. Yet, try as he may, he didn't have enough control to go back into the house. He was frozen solid.

Blaine tried to find a logical reason as to why he was so transfixed by the lake. Yet, to no avail, nothing came to mind, which he then thought wasn't acceptable. There's always a reasonable explanation to something. His father always told him that, and Blaine was always believing, even if it was boring. So, when no reason came to mind, he started to have doubt, a feeling most eight year olds don't endure. It wasn't a very fond feeling, but it was there.

The young raven-haired boy found that he could sit down, so he did Indian style. As he did this, he saw a slight movement in the water. It was too large to be a fish, and there were mostly minnows in this area. Blaine wasn't scared though, since fear was unpractical. He was a bit surprised though as he saw a small head slowly rose up through the water, stopping short just below the eyes. The moon didn't give off much light, but he could see just enough. He shouted out to the head. "Why are you out there? No one is allowed to swim at night!" Pretty soon the head plopped back into the water, and Blaine got down on all fours as he looked out into the water, his hands at the edge of the dock. He saw a shimmer, and pretty soon the strange by was back, face to face with Blaine. Jumping back (a little bit resistant), Blaine fell on his back, but not with much force. The one in the water smiled. Sitting straight back up, Blaine rubbed his eyes, confusion taking place. "You should probably get out of the water, or else the adults might punish you." The boy laughed. A short, musical demented laugh. More confusion, but as Blaine waited, the boy in the water never spoke or climbed out, up onto the dock. Blaine spoke again, keeping his distance. "Did you hear me? I don't want you to get in trouble." The other boy shrugged, that smug smile still on his face. That's when he spoke. "I won't get in trouble. They'll be the ones that will be punished." Blaine looked at him, noticing that he looked the same age as himself. He also realized that the boy talked maturely like Blaine, unlike most of the other children he crosses paths with. Maybe he was raised like Blaine, except he didn't seem practical at all since he had no intentions of coming out of the water.

Blaine sighed. This boy seemed unreasonable, so he though best for him to leave. Yet, when he got up, turning away from the strange person, the soft melodious voice came back, sounding closer than it had before. Slowly turning, Blaine noticed that the boy was singing, his mouth forming a small "o" with the hint of a smile. The words were indecipherable, but the melody was rather beautiful and Blaine felt himself being pulled towards this odd little boy. The brunette's arms were crosses on the dock, his held held high as he continued to sing, his slight form still bobbing in the water below. The smile was still on his face, making the boy's features shine beautifully, yet at twisted all the same, demonic. Blaine took careful steps forward, walking nearer to the boy, kneeling down as they both stared at each other. The boy's eyes were a deep blue with a hint of green and gold. They were the most captivating eyes Blaine had ever seen, and it pulled him closer until they were mere inches from each other. "I really like how you sing. You have a really pretty voice." The boy in the water giggled rather deviously, but there was a hint of bashfulness to it. It was angelic to Blaine's ears. "What's your name?" The giggling stopped, but the smile was still there. He started tracing small circles on the dock as he answered. "Most people call me Kurt." Kurt's eyes peered up at Blaine. "And you? What's your name?" Blaine answered rather quickly, as if it was vital information for this mysterious boy named Kurt to know. "Blaine, my name's Blaine." "Blaine." Kurt rolled the name on his tongue a few more times, trying to grasp the sound and feel of it. "That's a really nice name." The blush was no secret as it creeped up into the raven-haired's cheeks, and he quickly looked away. It was when Kurt spoke again that he looked back into those beautiful those beautiful eyes. "Why don't you come in the water, Blaine?" A look of confusion crossed across Blaine's face. A sense of uneasiness washed over him, one that muddled his thoughts. "I don't think that's a very good idea." "Why not?" Kurt was pouting, but it was teasing, just as his tone of voice. It made Blaine even more uneasy, making him fumble with his hands, a nervous twitch of his. "I just...I just don't want to get into trouble, and my parents will be home soon. I don't want them to worry and-'' He was cut off by Kurt's voice, yet again. "You won't get in trouble. Why don't we have some fun?" The slow movement of tracing circles stopped as Kurt held out his hand, waiting for Blaine to take it in his own. The raven-haired boy looked back up at the lake house, hesitantly saying, "I don't know." "Come on. You don't have to stay for long." As Blaine looked back, that's when he noticed it. Kurt's eyes were unblinking, not even a single flick of the eyelids. They'd been fully open this entire time. More uneasiness settled in as he looked back and forth between the outstretched hand and his eyes. Kurt spoke again.

"Please. Come have some fun." The was a musical edge to the boy's voice and that's when Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand. It was hard to say know to such a sweet sounding voice. Kurt pulled him into the water then, still keeping a grasp on his hand as if he thought he'd somehow escape. Blaine rose to the surface, choking up water. Kurt smiled again. As Blaine opened his eyes, he could see Kurt more clearly in the moonlight. His skin had a silvery glow and seemed without flaw. The tips of his ears were hidden beneath locks of hair, as if they had a reason to be hiding. His eyes had a tint of silver to the blue as well, touched by the moon's glow, making them even more beautiful than they had before. More mysterious. The devilish smile came back. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" At least his grammar was sophisticated, Blaine thought. The innocent boy nodded, hoping that this wasn't going to take long.

Letting go of his hand, Kurt swam backwards, farther out into the lake. Blaine couldn't help but follow. Now, he wasn't the best swimmer, but he had the sense to stay close the other boy. It was rather strange, but Blaine didn't think much of it, for one. Another odd happening.

When Blaine was close to Kurt again, the brunette began speaking again. "Don you believe in fairy tales, Blaine?" He shook his head. "Why is that?" This was a question he could answer. "My mommy and daddy tell me I should be practical, and not to dwell on things that don't exist. They want me to have a good feature." Kurt laughed. A short, mocking laugh. If Blaine could cross his arms, he would. "You'd be surprised as to what's out there." His eyebrows raised slightly. "Like what?" Blaine truly believed this boy crazy, but his curiosity got the best of him. "If you believed in fairy tales, you would know."

"Well, I'm not going to read or listen to them. Mommy and Daddy wouldn't approve."

"Well, I might just have to show you then."

That's when Blaine laughed, obviously not believing anything this peculiar boy was saying. After calming down a bit, catching his breath, he spoke still taking notice of that devilish smile that was still on Kurt's face. It made him shudder on the inside. "I think I should go back now. It was nice meeting you Kurt." The last sentence wasn't entirely true.

As Blaine started the swim back, he heard a 'plop' in the water, but didn't take much note of it. It was probably just Kurt going back to where he was staying. Then everything changed. Something grabbed his foot, an iron hard grip, and suddenly he wasn't above the surface anymore. He was being pulled under water rather quickly, his oxygen supply being cut off. The thing that pulled him down let go and Blaine couldn't held but turn around, holding his breath. Kurt was there rather close, only inches from his face, that smile still there, his eyes unblinking. The water stung Blaine's eyes. He tried to swim away, backwards and towards the surface, but Kurt grabbed him again and pulled him back down with a brute force. There was no escaping.

The was another shift in the atmosphere, and then Kurt blinked. It was quick, yet it felt prolonged to Blaine, whose eyesight was blurring. He shut his eyes, but something made him force them open again. Their eyes met, and Blaine wished he could open his mouth and scream. Kurt's eyes were entirely black, even the whites. Blaine had his first taste of fear and even though he couldn't actually scream, he screamed internally, taking note of the burning in his lungs. He continued to struggle, but it was no use, he was trapped.

Soon, more things started taking place. Kurt rolled his head, and there were three slits that appeared on both sides of his neck. They looked like fish gills.

When Kurt smiled again, his teeth had changed, and weren't normal as a human's. Each tooth was confined to a sharp point and glistened under the water.

As Blaine continued to stare at Kurt in absolute horror, more and more things started to reveal themselves. The boy's hair was no longer covering his ears, revealing that the tips were point. The hand gripping Blaine became webbed, and shimmering silver scales ran up the boy's arms in an odd pattern.

Yet, that was what was transforming above the waist. Kurt's feet, Blaine could see, looked like flippers and had fins place where Kurt's ankles were. They had a greenish glow to them, and the tips where his toes were before were webbed like his hands and seemed transparent. The only normal thing about him was the trunks that Kurt had been wearing.

Blaine was truly horrified.

It was only then did Blaine notice the presence of air was slowly dwindling. The other boy had noticed Blaine's struggle and there was a glint in the blackness of the boy's eyes. It seemed like he was enjoying the torture Blaine was going through, obviously, but there was something else beneath it. Far beneath it actually, faint but still there. His smile faltered for a split second, but only for a second before it returned.

Blaine's vision started to fade, and he knew his oxygen levels were rather low. His mind registered through the blatant horror that he wasn't going to last long, even if his lungs were stronger than most boy's. Kurt cocked his head, in curiosity as he watched the young boy struggle, his life slowly fading. There was a sudden motion though, and the iron grip was gone, and Blaine could tell he was being forcefully pushed up towards the surface. Pretty soon he was gasping for air, coughing up water and only then did the burning sensation truly make notice in his eyes. He rubbed them ferociously, which only made it worse. Instead, adrenaline started coursing through him and he started swimming towards the dock, and was thankful the water was high this year. Pulling himself up, every muscle in his body screaming with pain, he rolled onto the sturdy wood and started coughing up more water, the adrenaline slowly fading. His head was swimming, and his vision was still being blocked by fog. It took awhile for his eyes to focus enough that he could see directly in front of him. As it continued through the process of clearing, Blaine resentfully looked out towards the water when he saw those pitch black eyes again. Kurt blinked, returning the eyes to normal. Well, what Blaine considered normal, but they still had that demented look to them. Something else was in those eyes though something that softened them a bit. It was a look of sorrow and...pity. Why pity, Blaine didn't know.

That's when Blaine ran. All his senses came back, forcing him to turn around and run back up to the house. One voice though told him he should stay. Just one, and rather faint. He continued to ignore it though, and continued to run as fast as his eight year old legs could carry carry him without slipping. It was only when he ran into the house and locked the door that he was holding his breath again. Blaine let the air escape, his breaths short and staggering.

It was silent in the house, except for the ticking of the clock, each second more deafening than the last.

Blaine walked slowly up to his room, not bothering to take care of the water trail he was making, surprised he could still stand. A chill ran up his spine, finally notice of his drenched clothes and open window. It was truly freezing, goosebumps prickling on his olive skin. He ran over to close the window, pulling down the blinds so he wouldn't have to look out at the lake. Blaine stripped out of his drenched clothing, pulling on a fresh pair of underwear and a pair of footie pajamas he usually refused to wear, even though they were rather comfortable. As he lay down to rest, not bothering to dry his tangled curls, there was a noise. Not like the soft, enticing voice he had come to know earlier, but a rather piercing, ear shattering shriek. Blaine shut his eyes tight, covering his ears as if to block the horrible sound and forced sleep to come. For the rest of the night, he dreamed of nothing but darkness and the sense of water filling his lungs.


End file.
